Coração
thumb|220px|Corações mantido em cativeiro no Laboratório de Ansem the Wise. Um '''coração' (心 kokoro) é uma das importantes partes que compõem um ser no Mundo dos Desenhos, sendo os outros dois o corpo e a alma. Os corações são um dos pontos-chave na mitologia das sagas focadas em Kingdom hearts, e os antagonistas muitas vezes procuram usá-los para seu próprio ganho. Esse "coração" é uma existência paralela ao verdadeiro órgão no corpo humano, sendo muito mais voltado ao significado "simbólico" de "Coração". A maioria dos diálogos na fanfic costumam se referir a esse coração especial. Construção Muitos mistérios ainda giram em torno desse conceito de coração. Muita pesquisa foi feita para tentar desvendar o mistério, principalmente por Ansem e seus aprendizes. No entanto, esta pesquisa só serviu para diminuir as barreiras entre os mundos, e fazer com que muitos mundos caiam na escuridão. Sabe-se, no entanto, que o coração é essencialmente constituída de luz e trevas, esse último dos quais formam devido a ganância das pessoas. As exceções são as Princesses of Heart, donzelas cujos corações estão livres das trevas, e nos corações artificialmente feito desprovido de luz ou escuridão, como Ventus e Vanitas. Além disso, Dr. Finkelstein tentou criar um coração artificial com o objetivo de tornar o Heartless mais aterrorizantes, em vez de buscar conhecimento. Ele acreditava que os elementos-chave do coração são lembranças e surpresa, assim que seus ingredientes continham a essência desses dois componentes. No entanto, quando Oogie Boogie consumiu o coração que o doutor havia criado, ele teve um efeito assombroso. O plano de Oogie Boogie era controlar os Heartless tomando o coração, mas poucos Heartless responderam ao seu chamado. Isso indica que a hipótese do Dr. Finkelstein sobre corações está incorreta, reforçando os corações no mistério circundante. O coração parece ser responsável pela compostura de memórias, a vontade, objetivos e ambições, como é o caso da transferência do coração do Master Xehanort em Terra e a luta interna de vontades dentro de Terra-Xehanort. É claro que isso não quer dizer que um ser sem coração não pode ter essas coisas, como Nobodies os herda de seus originais. O coração também é responsável pelas emoções, visto que seres que não possuem um, tal como os Nobodies, não pode sentir emoções. Pesquisa da Ansem O estudioso Ansem the Wise foi atingido por uma grande curiosidade sobre o coração e sua verdadeira natureza. Ele começou a pesquisar sobre o assunto para poder proteger melhor seu mundo das forças das trevas, juntamente com seus seis aprendizes, e começou a escrever seus relatórios. No entanto, quando Ansem percebeu que seus experimentos poderiam trazer desastre para o mundo, ele parou todas as suas pesquisas. No entanto, Xehanort decidiu continuar os experimentos e percebeu que quando os corações foram seduzidos pela escuridão, uma criatura que ele apelidou de "Pureblood Heartless" nasceu. Ele fez nota de como Heartless agia por instinto, e desejou tentar criar seu próprio Heartless. Para distingui-los dos Pureblood, ele os apelidou de "Emblems" e os batizou com o que mais tarde se tornaria a Emblem Heartless. Ele também observou como eles se comportavam da mesma maneira, continuando a experimentar em outras áreas com as quais o coração estava preocupado. Ele não tinha ideia de que ele havia causado um caos. Logo, Ansem tomou conhecimento das atividades de Xehanort e ordenou que sua pesquisa fosse interrompida imediatamente. Este pedido rigoroso levaria ao nascimento do Heartless de Xehanort e Xemnas, bem como a rebelião dos outros aprendizes de Ansem. Xehanort e os Nobodies dos outros aprendizes mais tarde cresceriam para formar a Organization XIII, um grupo que tinha o único propósito de desvendar os segredos do coração. Enquanto Ansem foi jogado no Realm of Nothingness, Xehanort escreveu os Relatórios de Ansem. Depois que ele colocou sua pesquisa e suas descobertas no papel, esses relatórios espalharam-se pelos mundos, e foram capazes de ajudar os residentes de Traverse Town e Sora em sua primeira jornada quando se tratou de aprender e lutar contra os Heartless. Os experimentos de Ansem sobre o coração continuariam a assombrá-lo, mesmo após sua fuga no Realm of Nothingness, ao se deparar com os relatórios e Heartless gerados pela pesquisa de si mesmo e de seus aprendizes. Ele foi forçado a recordar seus erros do passado e até mesmo não conseguiu vingar sua dignidade, percebendo que toda a sua experiência não o levara a lugar nenhum. Após sua suposta morte, que em vez disso apagou a maior parte de sua memória e o enviou para o Dark Margin, uma das últimas coisas que ele ouvia eram as acusações de Xemnas de que ele era a fonte de todos os Heartless, e que o caos e tumulto resultaram nos últimos anos foram tudo culpa dele. The Seven/Eight of Pure Light Segundo a lenda, a χ-blade quebrou em vinte pedaços, sete dos quais eram de luz (Oito em TKOC). Essas sete peças tornaram-se corações de pura luz. Os portadores desses corações são conhecidos como "Princesses of Heart", porque são sempre mulheres e geralmente da realeza, por razões desconhecidas. Como eram necessários para acessar o Kingdom Hearts, as princesas foram procuradas por seres das trevas que desejavam governar o Coração de todos os Mundos, particularmente Malévola e o Heartless de Xehanort. Kingdom Hearts só podia ser acessado pela conclusão de uma Keyhole em Hollow Bastion, que exigia que todos os sete/oito corações puros fossem unidos como um na Keyblade of heart. Estes corações foram libertados, no entanto, devido a Sora manter Kingdom Hearts fora do alcance dos vilões. Coração em The King of Cartoons Naturalmente, o coração sempre foi mencionado em diversas em frases de efeito. Mas somente na temporada 2006 foi abraçado o conceito de Kingdom Hearts. Ainda assim isso pode ser ligado a diversos eventos que ocorreram antes, e obviamente depois. Como por exemplo, na primeira temporada, Vinix diz a Roll que mesmo ela e Mega Man sendo máquinas, ele acredita que eles possuam um coração como os humanos. Embora naquela época a frase fosse puramente metafórica, é possível que isso seja verídico com a possibilidade de assim como Nobodies, Robôs serem capazes de desenvolver um coração, explicando os incríveis traços de humanidade que diversas máquinas já demonstraram na história. Embora o anime Saber Marionette não tenha nenhuma ligação com Kingdom Hearts, é possível que na fanfic o Circuito Otome, o coração artificial que da as Marionettes a possibilidade de ter sentimento humano, seja um coração artificial feito a partir desse conceito de Coração. Um ataque de Darkyren desbloqueou uma parte do coração de Vinix, permitindo que os sentimentos negativos e principalmente as trevas se manifestem com mais facilidade no coração do Rei dos Desenhos, dando origem a Evil Vinix. Essa parte desbloqueada deu origem a diversas consequências nunca antes vistas em um Rei dos Desenhos como: Falha na vantagem de tradução de idiomas, fazendo Vinix ouvir o idioma original de garotas que gostam dele em momentos desconfortáveis; um Queen Mode instável com problemas de se estabelecer fixamente em uma única garota; vulnerabilidade para que o Líder da Tower of Darkness consiga afetar as trevas do coração. Em The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 2, Vinix é capaz de sentir a existência de Cyrille, devido ao forte sentimento em seu coração de querer ter salvo Lina no dia que ela morreu. Coração em Pessoas do Mundo Real Embora não tenha sido 100% provado, é possível que pessoas do Mundo Real sejam completamente desprovidos desse conceito de coração e consequentemente de outras coisas relacionadas, como o conceito fantasioso de Memória. Isso seria provavelmente, o principal fator que diferencia pessoas do Mundo Real das pessoas do Mundo dos Desenhos que acabam tendo um nível emocional e comportamento no mínimo levemente diferente um do outro em diversas situações. E também a grande facilidade que as pessoas do Mundo Real possuem de se afastar da fantasia. Porem, temos casos de pessoas do Mundo Real apresentam todas as características ligada a esse conceito de Coração como o Rei dos Desenhos e o Best Friend. É possível que como "escolhidos" eles já tenham nascido assim ou desenvolveram isso ao entrar em contato com o Mundo dos Desenhos. Isso também explicaria outras pessoas do Mundo Real aparentarem ter esse conceito apenas por viver um certo tempo no Mundo dos Desenhos. Alma (Undertale) thumb Em parte o conceito de "alma" de Undertale é bem similar ao conceito de "coração" de Kingdom Hearts ao ponto de que ambos são representados pela forma fictícia do coração. Em Undertale, a alma é a essência do ser, seja humano ou monstro. Ele desempenha um papel crucial na progressão e no enredo de Undertale. Uma alma humana e uma alma de um monstro juntos podem atravessar a barreira, enquanto sete almas humanas a destroem completamente (Embora em TKOC isso parece estar mais relacionado a força da alma, com Asgore afirmando que a alma de Vinix, sozinha, seria capaz de destruir a barreira. Concluindo que a alma de um Rei dos Desenhos, ou ao menos de um meta-humano, tenha a força equivalente ou maior que sete almas humanas comuns). Uma alma assume a forma de um coração. Almas humanas apontam para baixo na maioria dos casos, e as almas de monstros apontam para cima (Na realidade, as almas dos monstros são corações de cabeça para baixo). Almas Humanas As almas humanas vêm em várias cores e são mais fortes que as almas dos monstros. Por essa razão, as almas humanas persistem após a morte (Possivelmente alusão as almas existirem após a morte, capaz de partirem para sua Pós-vida). A alma de um humano não é a totalidade de seu ser, mas sim sua essência abrigada em um corpo físico. É por isso que os humanos são mais fortes que os monstros quando se trata de ataques físicos (Embora em TKOC isso é verdade somente para os monstros do subterrâneo). A determinação reside no corpo de um humano, embora Alphys o tenha extraído das almas humanas. Almas de Monstros Se tratando exclusivamente dos monstros do subterrâneo (Já que os monstros da superfície funcionam de maneira diferente em TKOC). A alma de um monstro tem o formado de um coração de cabeça para baixo e de cor branca. A alma de um monstro é fraca e não persiste após a morte, a menos que o monstro seja um Monstro Chefe. Monstros acreditam que amor, misericórdia e compaixão compõem a alma de um monstro. As almas humanas, que são muito mais fortes, não precisam de nenhum desses traços. Quase todas as almas dos monstros do subsolo equivale ao poder de uma alma humana. A alma de um monstro compõe todo o seu ser. É por isso que um monstro se torna mais fraco quando um inimigo ganha EXP e LV, e porque se torna mais difícil para os monstros lutarem quando não estão inclinados a fazê-lo. Este traço é também porque quando um monstro morre, sua forma se dissipa quando sua alma desaparece. Alma de Undertale em TKOC De acordo com certos relatórios no jogo de especial de 20 anos, as "almas" de Undertale na realidade se referem exatamente aos "Corações" de Kingdom Hearts, explicando sua semelhança em vários pontos. Isso faz sentido, considerando que como Chara é um fantasma na história, não faz sentido dizer que ela não possui "alma" visto que a alma é exatamente o que compõe um fantasma ou espírito. O correto seria dizer que ela (E Flowey) não possuem "coração" em um caso similar aos de Nobodies (Embora o resultado tenha sido mais radical para suas personalidades se comparado aos Nobodies). Fazendo com que em TKOC, almas de fato funcionem como seu conceito popular ao invés de como é mostrado em Undertale. Os relatórios também explicam que a fragilidade das almas dos monstros é verdade somente para os monstros do subterrâneo, mais especificamente o grupo que foi preso pela barreira no Mt. Ebott. Como seus corpos são compostos por todo o seu ser e são destruídos ao morrerem é desconhecido se eles possuem uma pós-vida ou simplesmente desaparecem da existência. Diferente dos monstros da superfície que são mais orgânicos, poderosos, resistentes e muitas vezes vão para o Makai ao morrerem. Essa diferença entre monstros do subterrâneo e da superfície provavelmente é consequência de anos de isolamento no subsolo ou até influencia/mutação pela barreira mágica (Embora a lenda indica que eles já tinham essa característica antes de serem selados, fazendo com que tal característica seja mais questão da região em que viviam). Coração Puro Uma pessoa de coração puro é muitas vezes referida a alguém que não possui Trevas em seu coração, consequentemente sem qualquer vestígio de maldade, formando assim um coração de pura Luz. É muito comum associar pessoas de coração puro com alguém sem qualquer falha de caráter. Mas isso não é completamente verdade... Embora toda pessoa pura tenha um coração puro, nem todos os personagens que já foram apontados com coração puro são isentas de falhas. Em casos como esses imagina-se que a pessoa tenha um coração puro, tem um grande controle sobre suas ações e emoções ao ponto de que seu coração é praticamente todo preenchido de luz, com a quantidade mínima de trevas sendo quase que irrelevante (Para fins de comparação, mesmo uma pessoa bondosa "normal" costuma ter seu coração preenchido por mais ou menos 30% de trevas. Uma pessoa com 5% de trevas tem uma malícia tão irrelevante e superficial que pode ser considerada "pura"). thumb|Um coração de pura luz. Crianças até certa idade geralmente são consideradas puras, pois "inocência" não gera maldade genuína, apenas ações que as crianças não compreendem verdadeiramente o peso e consequência delas. Isso começa a mudar em torno dos 10-12 anos (Varia de acordo com a pessoa). Excesso de inocência ou ignorância pode tornar a pessoa pura por um período mais prolongado que sua infância, embora torna-se mais difícil de manter essa posição conforme a pessoa envelhece. Animais são essencialmente puros devido ao fato de serem movidos por puro instinto e não tem consciência do conceito de fazer maldades (Ou bondades). Porém é justamente essa falta de conceito, que torna seus corações puros menos efetivos para qualquer tipo de técnica ou magia que precise de um coração puro. Exceto, é claro, se for um Antropomórfico, seu coração torna-se mais efetivo mas com a consequência de que funciona como o coração de um humano (Já que Antropomórficos podem ser bons ou ruins como os humanos, apenas que as chances de existir alguém de coração puro entre eles é maior). Alguns grupos conhecidos de pessoas de coração puro são as Princesses of Heart e Angels of Light. Pessoas de coração puro possuem alguns privilégios como a capacidade de subir na Nuvem Voadora, rebater a Genkidama mais facilmente, e completa imunidade a ataques que afetam as maldades do coração. Hades, o deus grego dos mortos, tem o costume de escolher a pessoa mais pura da Terra para ser seu corpo hospedeiro nos seus momentos de reencarnação. Embora isso seja verdade em Saint Seiya, em TKOC torna-se mais complicado pois não há somente uma pessoa pura na Terra. Aqui provavelmente a preferência de Hades é alguém puro com claras afinidades com Cosmo. É bem comum ouvir afirmações de que é impossível uma pessoa viver sem trevas no coração ou que todos os humanos possuem alguma maldade. Mas os exemplos acima provam o contrário, tornando essa frase muito mais uma tentativa barata de algum vilão tentar desmoralizar os heróis ou a humanidade. Também existe a crença de que uma pessoa não suportaria um coração de pura luz, mas isso na realidade só acontece quando uma pessoa tenta remover as trevas de seu coração de maneira forçada, resultando em graves sequelas. Pessoas que obtiveram coração puro de maneira natural, não demonstram qualquer anormalidade (Apenas são facilmente ingênuas na maioria dos casos). Abaixo alguns exemplos de pessoas de coração puro: * Crianças * Animais * Anjos * Princesses of Heart * Angels of Light * Kid Vinix * Papai Noel * Goku * Chi-Chi (Na infância) * Gohan * Goten * Uub * Shun de Andrômeda * Scooby-Doo * Ventus (Removeu todas as trevas de maneira forçada) Ver Também * Alma * Laços * Memória Categoria:Termos Categoria:Kingdom Hearts